ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10: Xobot Revolution (film)
Ben 10: Xobot Revolution is the first film in the Ben 10: Xobot Revolution (film series) . It is a seperate film not assocatiated with the BTFF Cinematic Universe but written by one of its writers, Sci100. This is an adaption of the first planned season of theBen 10: Xobot Revolution (film series)original televison series, featuring the same name as the film series and this movie. It will be written by Paper. Summary In 2015, Ben Tennyson has been tasked with an important mission: to use the replacement of the Ultimatrix, which is known as the Revolutiontrix, to collect sixteen objects that upgrade aliens and give them new powers known as Xobots. While on this new quest, he encounters seven men known as the Deos, who are also interested in collecting the power of the Xobots. At the same time, the United States Government begins to show its true colors to the superheroes of Earth. With help from family and friends, can Ben stop the Deos and convince the world that heroes aren't as bad as they seem? Plot October 10th, 2015. Cast * Ryan Kelly as Ben Tennyson: : Benjamin "Ben" Kirby Tennyson was an average ten-year-old kid, until he found the Omnitrix, a powerful watch-like device that allowed him to turn into ten different alien species. Though initially immature and clumsy, he grew as a true hero. By the time he was sixteen, he had become famous in not only his hometown of Bellwood, but on Earth and beyond. Ben has also become a member of the Plumbers. Now, he is forced to find the Xobots while dealing with strange elementatal enemies known as the Deos. * Natalie Portman as Gwen Tennyson: : Gwendolyn "Gwen" Tennyson is a Human/Anoditehybrid Plumber, the paternal first-cousin of Ben Tennyson, and (along with Kevin Levin and Rook Blonko) a frontline member of his team. Gwen was first introduced when her parents send her on a summer-long road trip with her Grandpa Max and her cousin Ben. Now, she helps Ben find the Xobots while dealing with a threat of her own: Hex. * Nathan Keyes as Kevin Levin : : Kevin Ethan Levin is a Human/Osmosian hybrid and was a teammate of Ben's Team. When Kevin first appeared in the original series, he quickly became one of Ben's most notable enemies. However, he reformed in''Alien Force, and then became one of the main hero characters. He is currently dating Gwen Tennyson. During the film, he helps Ben Tennyson fight the Deos. * Lee Majors as Max Tennyson : '''Maxwell "Max" Tennyson' aka Grandpa Max as his grandchildren call him, is the paternal grandfather of Ben, Gwen, Kenny and father of Carl Tennyson and Frank Tennyson. He is a fairly overweight man in his late 60's with a keen sense for adventure and a strange taste in strange food. Max is a semi-retired legendary Magister rank Plumber. During the film, he gives Ben advice and helps him out during a few of the battles. * Christopher Eccleston as Zeo : Zeo '''is the first member of the Deos, and controls the powers of Air. He is a Geochelone Aerio/Human hybrid. He is the one of few of his kind who is violent. * Julian McMahon as Geo : '''Geo is the second member of the Deos, and controls the powers of Earth. He is a Vaxasaurian/Human hybrid. * Ralph Fiennes as Veo : Veo '''is the third member of the Deos, and controls the powers of Light/Energy. He is an Amperi/Human hybrid. * Jackson Browne as Leo : '''Leo is the fourth member of the Deos, and controls the powers of water. He is an Orishan/Human hybrid. * Cillian Murphy as Beo : Beo is the fifth member of the Deos, and controls the powers of Ice. He is a Necrofriggian/Human hybrid. * Steve Carell as Meo : Meo is the sixth member of the Deos, and controls the powers of Fire. He is a Pyronite/Human hybrid. He is also the comedic relief of the Deos. * Willem Dafoe as Deo : Deo '''is the seventh and final member of the Deos, which is named after him. He controls the powers of Darkness. He is an Ectonurite/Human hybrid. * Willa Holland as Julie : '''Julie Yamamoto is Ben's girlfriend. * Jeff Bennett as the voice of Azmuth: : Azmuth is the maker of the Revolutiontrix and the Omnitrix. He gives important advice to Ben about the future. Development *6/2/14 - the Movie is in development hell. *11/30/14 - the movie begins to come out of development hell as Sci looks for a new writer. *12/23/14 - Paperluigi ttyd agrees to write the movie. *12/26-12/28/14 - The project is revealed to be coming back in Winter Fanon Con 2014. A new release date is revealed. *1/4/15 - The pages for Xobot Revolution (film series) and Xobot Revolution (film) are updated. Themes It is confrimed that there will be a theme or two for the movie. Reviews TBA : Category:User:Sci100 Category:Ben 10: Xobot Revolution series Category:Live-Action Category:Genre: Action/Adventure Category:Movies Category:Paperluigi ttyd